1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and system in order to detect interference signals that occur in the form of spikes in the frequency representation of magnetic resonance spectroscopy signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance spectroscopy signals, unwanted interference signals are sometimes present that are recognizable in the form of spikes in the frequency representation of the spectroscopy signal. These interference signals occur due to non-optimal residual magnetization suppression, for example, during the spectroscopic signal acquisition.
These interference signals can hinder the signal evaluation of the usable signal because such spikes could be erroneously perceived as resonance lines of the usable signal, and such spikes may overlay the resonance lines of the usable signal so that they are not distinctly recognizable as interference signals but severely adulterate the usable signal. These spikes can therefore impede or make impossible an evaluation of the acquired spectra.
An evaluation of magnetic resonance spectroscopy signals with regard to interference signals has previously been conducted in a purely visual fashion. This requires a great deal of care and experience on the part of the persons who evaluate the data. Persons with less experience in the data evaluation of magnetic resonance spectra are therefore incapable of sufficiently assessing and interpreting the data.
For this reason, it is desirable to represent or identify possible interference signals so unambiguously that the corresponding evaluation and assessment of the spectra is not dependent on the experience and care of the evaluating personnel. Furthermore, via the presentation and analysis of the interference signals with regard to a measured magnetic resonance spectroscopy signal, it is desirable to be able to make a decision as to whether this is suitable for a further evaluation or not.